Second Chance
by Nyala Flame
Summary: I'M BACK! Sassy is a house cat who escapes from her home because she is abused. I don't want to give away too much in the summary.
1. Introduction

**Second Chance**

**This is the first fiction that I have ever written regarding CATS. The only character I own is Sassy/Echo and her owners. T.S Elliot and Andrew Lloyd Webber own the others. Positive feedback and advice is GREATLY appreciated. =]**

**Main Character: a Norwegian Forest cat named Sassy. (If you don't know what a Norwegian Forest cat looks like you can go to Wikipedia and look up List of Cat Breeds.)**

**Owners: Oliver and Olivia Grant (twins) and Mr. and Mrs. Grant**

**Jellicle Name: Echo**

**Mate: It's a surprise!**

**Best Friend: Victoria**

**Other Friends: Mistoffelees, Mungojerrie, Rumpleteazer, Pouncival, Jemima, Plato, Etcetera, Electra and Tumblebrutus.**

**Summary: Sassy is a house cat who escapes from her home because she is abused. Munkustrap and Demeter are the ones who find her in a cardboard box in an ally and they bring the frightened kitten to the Junkyard to meet the other Jellicles. **


	2. Chapter 1

~Story~

She crouched in a corner of the basement behind some old crates trying to catch her breath and hoping they wouldn't find her. They meaning Oliver and Olivia, the twin terrors who owned her. They were 8 and took great pleasure in causing her pain. They enjoyed swatting her on the head for no reason; pulling her tail; poking her with sticks. All of this for no reason. Sure she could claw and bite them, but if she did that their mother would hit her with a broom or their father would grab her by the neck and fling her across the room. She hated being mistreated. She wanted to be loved.

"Gotcha stupid cat," Oliver shouted as her grabbed Sassy by the scruff of her neck. She let out a hiss which earned her a smack on the nose from Olivia.

"Let's give her a bath Oli," Olivia suggested with a smirk on her face.

"Great idea Liv," Oliver agreed.

Oliver carried Sassy into the bathroom, dropped her to the floor and slammed the door shut. Olivia began the ice cold, bath water and filled it almost to the top. Lifting her up, Oliver flung Sassy into the tub. When she hit the water, Sassy became immobile because the water was so cold it sent her into a shock. She began to drown. Olivia and Oliver laughed then Olivia pulled her out of the tub.

"We can't let you die yet. You're still a kitten. We have SO much more to do to you," she stated with a grin.

That was the last straw. Sassy didn't care anymore. She lunged at Olivia's face clawing at her cheeks and nose and biting her bottom lip until it bled. The twins' mother heard Olivia's cries and Oliver's shrieks and swung open the door. Without a second thought, Sassy dashed out of the bathroom, running like mad around the house in search of an open window. She was in luck. The kitchen window above the sink was open enough for her to squeeze her tiny body through. She jumped onto the counter just as Mr. Grant came running in.

"Oh no you don't," he shouted angrily as he ran towards her. Sassy leapt to the windowsill and slipped out with ease. Once outside, Sassy continued to run. She wouldn't feel safe until she was a good ways out of Victoria Grove. When she felt she was safe, Sassy sat down by a lamp post to rest her tired paws and to catch her breath.

"I'm finally free," she thought.

The young Norwegian Forest cat was exhausted and it was almost dark. She walked a little further until she spotted a cardboard box tipped on its side in an ally.

"This will have to do," She sighed as she entered the box.

Sassy settled herself in the far left corner and began to clean her multi-colored fur of black, brown and white. After grooming herself, Sassy stretched then curled into a ball and fell into a deep sleep.


	3. Chapter 2

~Story~

The next morning, just as the first rays of lights were peaking over the horizon, Sassy woke with a start to the barks of Pollicles in the distance. A few seconds later, a sliver tabby with black stripes came running into the ally with another cat that was gold and black.

"Do you think we lost them, dear?" the gold and black cat asked the tabby.

"I'm not sure, Demeter," he replied as he scanned the ally.

His eyes came to settle on Sassy hovering in the cardboard box looking frightened.

"Well hello there," he greeted with a smile.

Demeter turned her head in Sassy's direction as well and smiled.

"Hello," Sassy said meekly.

"What's a small thing like you doing in an ally?" Demeter asked the shy kitten.

"I ran away from home," she replied as she slowly exited the box.

"Why did you run away?" the tabby questioned.

"Because I was abused every day."

Sassy then proceeded to tell her story to the two cats in front of her.

"You poor thing," Demeter stated sympathetically.

"Well we clearly can't take you back home and we most certainly won't leave you out her by yourself. You'll just have to come live with us. My name is Munkustrap, by the way, and this is my mate Demeter," he introduced.

"Pleased to make your acquaintance. My name is Sassy."

"Well Sassy, what do you say? Would you like to come live with us?" Munkustrap asked.

"Oh yes!"

"Then follow us."

Demeter and Munkustrap led Sassy to a junkyard on the outskirts of London.

"This is it. Not much to look at, but it's home. You'll be safe here since you're among the Jellicles," Munkustrap said grinning with pride.

Sassy's eyes grew wide with amazement at hearing 'Jellicles'. Her mother had told her about them when she was still at the pet store. Thinking of her mother upset Sassy. She was only a couple weeks old when her mother died.

"Sassy, are you okay dear?" Demeter asked highly concerned.

"I'm fine. It's just when Munkustrap mentioned you were the Jellicles it made me think of my mother," she responded softly.

"Was your mother a Jellicle?"

"No, but my grandmother was. My grandmother had mated with a tom outside the Tribe and became pregnant. When the Tribe learned of this they banished my grandmother. Not long after that my grandfather was killed by a Pollicle. The owner of the Pollicle was a pet store owner and found my grandmother nearby. He took her to the vet to be checked out. The vet told the man that she was healthy and pregnant. The owner saw this as a money making opportunity and took her to the store. That's when my mother and aunts were born. All of my aunts had been adopted. About 4 years later, the owner mated my mother with a tom he just brought in. Soon after she was pregnant, my grandmother died of old age. A few months after that, my brothers and sisters and I were born. Then shortly after that my father was sold and my mother died of a failed liver. That's when the Grants purchased me," Sassy finished.

"I'm so sorry Sassy."

"It's ok. I've learned to get along without my parents and without my siblings.

"Well, I think you're going to like it here and this looks to be like a new beginning; a second chance for you," Demeter said and gave Sassy a nuzzle.

"I think I'm going to like it here too. Besides, any place is better than that awful house," Sassy shivered as she said this.

Suddenly the trio heard a loud crash.

"What was that?" Sassy shrieked.

"I don't know. Let's go find out," Munkustrap said entering the Junkyard.

"Mistoffelees, I'm going to get you if it's the last thing I do," an all white kitten shouted as she chased a tuxedo kitten.

As the two kittens ran towards Demeter, Munkustrap and Sassy, Munkustrap halted them.

"Whoa. Hold on you two. What's all the fuss about?"

"Mistoffelees snuck up behind me and knocked me into the side of the trash can," the white kitten whined.

"Mistoffelees, you know better than to sneak up on Victoria like that," Demeter scolded the tuxedo kitten.

"Sorry Vickie," Mistoffelees sighed hanging his head.

"Not as sorry as you're gonna be," Victoria snapped.

"Could you two stop bickering long enough to meet someone?" Munkustrap asked.

"Of course," Victoria said with a large smile on her face.

"Victoria, Mistoffelees. Meet Sassy," Demeter introduced.

Sassy slightly bowed her head the kittens saying, "How do you do?

"How do you do?" Mistoffelees returned the kind gesture to Sassy.

"You're going to like living here in the Junkyard. You'll make lots of new friends," Victoria encouraged.

For the first time in a long time, Sassy smiled a genuine smile.

"Let me introduce you to everyone else then you can go off and play with the other kittens," Munkustrap said giving Sassy a nuzzle of affection.

Sassy purred in delight at the contact and smiled. She followed Munkustrap and Demeter over to a giant tire where a large, gray and brown cat sat speaking to the Tribe.

"Munkustrap, Demeter. Good of you to join us. We were just discussing news," the large cat said.

"Well we have some news if you don't mind us sharing, Old Deuteronomy."

"Not at all. Please share."

Munkustrap picked up Sassy with his teeth by the scruff of her neck and hopped up on the giant tire. Gently he set Sassy down and began to speak.

"Everyone, this is Sassy. Demeter and I found her in an ally way on the other side of London this morning. She ran away from an abusive home so we brought her here in hopes that you all will accept her and allow her to become a Jellicle."


	4. Author's Note!

**Author's Note: Hey all! Sorry for not updating in the last couple of days. It may be awhile before I post the next chapter of Second Chance. I've been under a lot of stress as of Wednesday. I thank you all for your feedback and I appreciate the patience. Hope everyone is well!**

**Peace**

**Nyala**


	5. Chapter 3

OK I am back! I apologize for not updating, but I had a lot going on that required more attention than my story. This chapter will be lengthy (LOTS OF DIALOG!), but I will tell you now it may or may not be as detailed as the other chapters, but I gave it my all. With that said I hope you all enjoy!

Peace

Nyala

~Story~

After Munkustrap spoke, there was a silence from the Jellicles. Sassy began to fear the worst, thinking that they did not like her and did not want her to be here. Then she noticed Old Deuteronomy was mumbling something. He was saying a prayer to the Everlasting Cat, asking that a blessing be bestowed upon her. After he finished the prayer the Jellicles rejoiced for Sassy. Munkustrap and Demeter smiled down at Sassy.

"Welcome to the Jellicle Tribe, Sassy," they said in unison excitedly.

"Munkustrap, I wish to speak with you about Sassy," Old Deuteronomy stated as he got off the giant tire. Munkustrap quickly followed him to the entrance of the Junkyard, while Demeter and Sassy went around greeting everyone.

Sassy was first introduced to Demeter's best friend Bombalurina.

"Nice to meet you dear," Bomby said sweetly and gave Sassy a nuzzle.

After meeting Bomby, Sassy met Jellylorum, Jennyanydots, Asparagus Senior and Skimbleshanks.

"Demeter dear, Sassy will need a Jellicle name," Jennyanydots implied.

"I still have to discuss it with Munkustrap and Sassy, but I like the name Echo," Demeter responded.

"I like that name too," they heard Munkustrap's voice. Demeter smiled and licked her mate's cheek.

"Echo is a fine name for the lassie," Skimbleshanks chimed in.

"It's settled then. From here on out you will be called Echo," Demeter said and licked her new daughter.

"Old D has given us permission to be Echo's parents," Munkustrap informed.

"Splendid," Jellylorum stated absolutely delighted.

Just then, Victoria came running over.

"Can Sassy come play now?" she asked almost out of breath.

"Yes she may. Sassy's Jellicle name is Echo so be sure to let everyone know," Munkustrap instructed with a wink.

"Come on Echo. I'll introduce you to the other kittens. Ohhhhh and to the Rum Tum Tugger," Victoria gushed.

The pair ran off to play with the others while the adults went about their day.

Victoria led Echo over to a group of kittens.

"Hey guys, this is Echo. She's new here," Victoria introduced then continued, "Echo, this is Plato, Jemima, Pouncival, Tumblebrutus, Electra, Etcetera and of course you know Misto."

"Hi everyone," Echo greeted.

"Hi!" they all returned the greeting.

"What should we play first?" Pounce questioned.

"Let's let Echo choose," Plato suggested.

"I don't really know any games except tag," Echo replied.

"Tag is a great game! Let's play," Etcetera said enthusiastically.

"I'll be it first," Echo volunteered.

With that being said, Echo turned her back and counted to 15 while the others scrambled off to hide.

"13, 14, 15," Echo counted out loud. "Ready or not here I come."

Echo chose to look under the old car first and found Electra.

Electra bolted from under the car and across the Junkyard, but Echo was twice as fast.

"Tag! You're it," Echo shouted as she tagged Electra. Electra let out a giggle as she and Echo ran in opposite directions. Finally, Electra caught Misto behind the trash can and tagged him. The kittens played tag all morning until it was time for lunch.

"Let's meet on the giant tire after lunch," Jemima stated.

Everyone was in agreement and split off to go their separate ways for lunch.

"Wanna come have lunch at my den?" Vicky offered Echo.

"Let me make sure it's ok with my mom and dad," she replied.

"Ok. I'll walk with you."

The two kittens chatted as they walked to Munkustrap and Demeter's den.

As they approached, they saw Munkustrap talking to a black cat with a furry mane and some leopard spots.

"Who's that talking to my dad?" Echo asked Vicky.

"That's the Rum Tum Tugger," Vicky sighed happily. "Isn't he dreamy, Echo?"

"Very dreamy," Echo admired.

The girls slowly approached Tugger and Munkustrap.

Hi daddy," Echo smiled at Munkustrap as she rubbed up against his side.

"Hi baby," he greeted and nuzzled her.

"Hello Victoria," Munkustrap said and gave her a nuzzle as well.

"Hello kit," Tugger grinned at Echo.

"Hello," she responded with a small smile.

"Echo, this is Rum Tum Tugger," Munkustrap introduced.

"Pleased to meet you," Echo said.

"Pleasure's all mine," Tugger replied.

Turning to Munkustrap, Echo asked if she could have lunch with Victoria at her den.

"Sure baby."

"Thanks daddy. Come on Vicky. Bye daddy. Bye Tugger," she called as she scampered off.

"Bye kits," Tugger called.

"Be safe," Munk shouted.

Tugger looked at Munkustrap.

"Worried much?"

"I'll always worry about her. And when you're a dad one day, you'll understand," Munkustrap replied not taking his eyes off his retreating daughter until she was out of plain sight.


	6. Author's Note! yes another one

Hey guys! So I wanted to clear up some things that maybe confusing later.

**First off the kits:** Victoria, Etcetera, Electra and Jemima are all sisters.

I call Etcetera Tera because almost everyone uses Cetty or Cettie for her nickname. I wanted to do something different.

Their parents are Jellylorum and Skimbleshanks.

Mistoffelees is Alonzo and Cassandra's son.

Pouncival, Tumblebrutus and Plato are Jennyanydots and Asparagus Jr.'s triplets

**Second the young adults:** Munkustrap and Rum Tum Tugger are NOT brothers. Just really good friends. Almost like brothers.

Demeter and Bombalurina are best friends not sisters.

Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer are just a few years older than the kits, but considered adults even though they act like kits.

Other young adults are Alonzo, Cassandra, Admetus, Coricopat , Tantomile and Exotica.

Alonzo and Cassandra are mates.

Coricopat and Exotica are mates.

Admetus and Tantomile are mates.

**Third Older adults:** Old D, Grizabella, Skimbleshanks, Jellylorum, Gus, Asparagus Jr., Jennyanydots and Bustopher Jones.

Bustopher Jones is Alonzo's father.

Also the bad kitty who shall not be named will appear from time to time in the story, but much different than you think.

P.S CHAPTER 4 WILL BE POSTED SOON! KEEP YOUR EYES OPEN!

Peace

Nyala


	7. Chapter 4

Hey all! So as I have mentioned before I have been pretty busy, but I thank you all for your patience! =]

P.S Lots more dialog LOL

~Story~

Victoria and Echo scurried into Jellylorum and Skimbleshanks' den.

"This is where Etcetera, Electra, Jemima and I live with mommy and daddy," Vicky explained.

"I didn't know the four of you were sisters," Echo said surprised.

"Yeah Tera and I are twins and Lec and Jem are twins."

"Cool, Echo stated as her eyes roamed the den.

The den, which was really just a stove, had colorful pillows and blankets everywhere inside.

"It looks very cozy," Echo admired.

"It is. And it's wonderful," a voice from behind them said.

Vicky and Echo spun around to see Jemima.

"Oh Jem, it's you. Where are Tera and Lec?" Vicky questioned.

"They went to have lunch with Jerrie and Teazer."

"Jerrie and Teazer?" Echo repeated with a questioning look.

"Actually their names are Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer. They're twins as well, but they're a few years older. About the same age as your parents now that I think about it," Vicky explained.

"Oh ok. So Jem, why didn't you have lunch with them?" Echo asked.

"I'm not feeling very well," Jem replied.

"Mommy and daddy should be back soon with lunch. Why don't you go take a nap and Echo and I will be as quiet as possible," Vicky suggested.

"Ok. Thanks Vic," Jemima yawned.

Vicky nuzzled her baby sister then Jem proceeded to lay down on a deep blue pillow and curl into a ball.

In no time at all Jemima was fast asleep. A few minutes later Jellylorum and Skimbleshanks came in.

"Hi girls. We brought some tuna from the river for lunch," Jelly said giving Vicky and Echo each a fish.

"Mommy, Jem isn't feeling well. You should check on her when she wakes up from her nap."

"Oh dear. I hope she doesn't have the flu again," Skimble said concerned looking at his mate.

Echo and Victoria quickly finished their lunch and asked to be excused to play.

"Yes. You may be excused. Be safe and Victoria, please check in with your father and I sometime later this afternoon," Jelly instructed.

"Yes mommy," Victoria whispered so not to wake her sister.

Quickly and quietly the duo retreated from the den to meet everyone else at the giant tire. When they got to the tire; Plato, Tumble and Pounce were already there.

"So now we just have to wait for Misto, Lec, Tera and Jem," Pounce observed.

"Jem won't be coming. She isn't feeling well," Vicky informed them.

"What's wrong with Jem?" they heard Electra's voice ask.

"She's sick."

"I hope it's not the flu again. She was so weak and miserable the last time she had it," Etcetera piped up as she jumped up onto the tire.

The four sisters were incredibly close and it always broke their hearts when one of them was sick or hurt.

"So what are we gonna do now?" Tumble asked.

"Oh let's play The Hidden Paw!," Pounce said excitedly.

"How do you play The Hidden Paw?" Echo questioned curiously,

"One of us is Macavity, one of us is Munkustrap and the rest of us are the Tribe. Whoever is Macavity kitnaps one of the Tribe members then whoever is Munkustrap has to lead the Tribe to rescue the member from Macavity," Mistoffelees explained as he sat down on the tire.

"Oooo sounds fun. But who's Macavity?"

"You don't know who he is?" Plato asked.

Echo just shook her head. Plato explained to her who Macavity was and why he is so bad.

"Wow. He sounds terrible."

"He is. So make sure you're careful. Especially at night. And never wander alone after sun down," Misto warned.


	8. Chapter 5

Sorry for the wait guys. School has been taking a toll on me and I started a make-up channel on YouTube just a couple weeks ago so I've been a busy bee as usual. Anywho here is chapter 5! =] Oh this has quite a bit of dialog too so beware and this won't be very long. Sorry :P

~Story~

Echo shuddered at the thought of what might happen should she not follow Misto's advice about Macavity.

"I'll be careful," she reassured.

Misto nodding his head in acknowledgement.

"That's good. Now let's get on with the game. Who wants to be Munkustrap?" he asked.

"I DO!" Plato and Pounce shouted at the same time.

"You were Munkustrap the last time Pounce," Plato pointed out.

"So? It's not my fault I'm brave and strong like Munkustrap," Pounce said puffing out his chest.

Echo decided to kick the trash with her hind leg to see how brave Pounce really was.

_BANG! _

Pounce nearly jumped out of his fur at the sound. The hairs on his back stood on end and his eyes darted around the area.

"What was that?" he questioned in a panic.

"Strong and brave huh?" Echo mocked. "I merely kicked the trash can with my hind leg," she informed him with a smirk.

All the other kittens laughed at Pounce.

"That was not funny Echo," he snapped.

"Oh sure it was. You just don't have a sense of humor," Vicky giggled.

Pounce just rolled his eyes and said, "Let's get on with the game."

"OK. Plato you be Munkustrap," Misto stated.

"Ooo I want to be Macavity!," Tera said excitedly.

"OK Tera. Now who is going to be kitnapped?" Misto asked.

"I think Echo should be the one who gets kitnapped. It'll be great! Munkustrap saves his daughter from the Hidden Paw," Tumble suggested.

"That's a great idea Tumble," Echo smiled.

"Alright let's play!," Plato said happily.

The kittens spread out to act like the adults while Tera went to hide. Little did they know the real Hidden Paw was watching them very closely.

"So, Munkustrap has a daughter? Well, now I know his weakness. I will wait to plan into action though. I can't risk any mishaps," Macavity said to himself in the shadows with a sick, sinister smile spreading across his face. As quietly as he came, Macavity vanished so not be seen by the kittens.

"Oh no! Macavity has Echo! I must warn Munkustrap," Vicky said as she watched the Hidden Paw Tera try to take Echo away.

Plato leapt off the tire in front of Tera.

"Unhand my daughter Macavity. You cannot win," Plato gritted.

"Never!," Tera screeched.

_SWOOSH! _

Tera made a swooshing sound pretending to vanish in thin air with Echo.

"Listen to me everyone. We must rescue Echo. Who is with me?" Plato questioned.

The other kittens meowed in excitement and began to run around the junkyard pretending to look for Macavity. When Plato found where Tera and Echo were hiding he lunged at Tera and they began to play fight. Plato defeated Tera with nip at her ear.

"Hurray! Daddy you saved me," Echo cried out running to Plato.

They gave each other a little nuzzle then pulled apart.

"That was a fun game you guys," Echo praised.

"Now what should we do?" Tumble asked.

Just then a couple of rain drops began to drip down from the sky. The kittens looked up to see dark clouds in the sky.

"Looks like a storm. We all better head home," Electra sighed.

The kittens split up to go their separate ways, calling their goodbyes to each other.

"See ya tomorrow Echo!," Vicky shouted.

"Later Vic!," Echo called as she hurried back to Demeter and Munkustrap's den.

As soon as she entered the den the rain really started to come down hard . Thunder boomed and lightening streaked through the sky. Echo sat at the entrance watching the rain.


	9. Chapter 6

So I know chapter 5 was a little short and again I apologize. I am going to try to make this chapter longer. No promises though. Also, even though I have thanked my reviewers individually through private messages, I want to thank you guys again. Much love to all of you and to all of my readers. =]

Oh and be on the lookout for the character to pages for two new stories. Both of these stories I am working on are with Malurina so special thanks to her! I should be posting the character pages soon. =]

OK I am done babbling for now. On to chapter 6!

~Story~

While Echo watched the rain, Demeter came to sit beside her.

"Did you have a fun day today?" Demeter asked.

"I had a great day mommy! The other kittens and I had so much fun," Echo grinned.

"Glad to hear it. Are you hungry?"

"You read my mind."

Demeter nuzzled her daughter and said that Munkustrap should be back with some fish for dinner any minute now. As soon as Demeter said that Munkustrap came barreling into the den. He shook himself flinging water everywhere.

"Daddy, you're getting me all wet," Echo giggled.

"Sorry baby. I didn't mean to," he smiled and gave her a lick on the ear then nuzzled Demeter.

Echo ate her dinner quickly because she was so hungry. After she finished, she stretched and let out a yawn.

"I think it's time for someone to go to bed," Demeter stated with a soft smile.

Gently she picked Echo up in her teeth and carried her to the far corner of the den where Demeter knew Echo would be warm. Echo nuzzled Demeter then drifted off into a contented sleep.

The next morning Echo woke up to find her parents gone, but Rum Tum Tugger was in their den.

"Morning kit," he greeted.

"Good morning Tugger. Um, where are my parents?" Echo questioned.

"They went for a walk, but didn't want to wake you so they asked me to stay here until they got back. They should be back soon."

"Oh ok."

"I have some cream here in a dish for you if you are hungry."

"Oh thank you Tugger," Echo said shyly.

Echo thought Tugger was very handsome, but she wasn't love struck crazy over him like some of the other queens. She admired his beautiful fur and his handsome face. He was very handsome indeed and made Echo glow inside.

Echo drank the cream Tugger gave her while he stretched out. He watched the kitten drink for a few moments then asked her if she wanted to go for a walk with him.

"I would like that," she smiled.

Echo finished the cream then followed Tugger outside just in time to see her parents return.

"I'm taking the kit on a walk. I hope that's alright," Tugger stated as Demeter and Munkustrap approached.

"That's fine. Just be careful. Both of you," Munkustrap said giving Echo a nuzzle then retreated into the den with Demeter.

Tugger and Echo walked for sometime around town until they came to a park. Tugger led Echo over to the pond where he laid down. Echo followed suit and lay down as well. The green grass felt cool which Echo liked very much. The sun had already dried up all of the water left from the rain so the grass was dry.

"So kit, how do you like living with us?"

"I love it. Everyone is really nice and I made friends with all of the kittens so quickly yesterday. I've never been this happy."

"What happened to you at your owners that you ran away? If you don't mind me asking."

"They were really abusive. The twins that owned me, Oliver and Olivia always tortured me. They would hit me, pull my tail, poke me with sticks and the worst was when they tried to drown me in ice cold water. That's what made me run away."

Tugger just sat there shocked. He couldn't understand how any human being could hurt an animal especially this sweet, innocent kitten.

"It's such a shame that they would hurt you like that kit. It's just awful. At least now you are in a place where you will be loved, cared for and protected. I know that Munkustrap and Demeter would do anything for you to keep you safe even if it meant their own lives.," Tugger told Echo.

"I know they would. I love them so much and I'm so glad they found me yesterday. I'm so grateful. Who knows what would have happened to me if I was still wondering the streets alone."

After talking some more, Tugger and Echo decided to head back to the junkyard. When they returned, Echo saw her friends playing on the tire. She thanked Tugger for the walk and asked him to tell her parents where she was then took off running towards her friends. Echo and the other kits played tag all day, skipping lunch because they were having too much fun. A couple hours before sundown the kittens parted to go home to eat dinner and agreed to meet again tomorrow. Echo happily made her way back to the den to eat dinner and get some sleep after an exhausting, but fun filled day.


	10. Chapter 7

Okay my loves! I know I have been M.I.A for quite some time, but I am back for now. It seems every time I say I am going to post something, something else gets in my way, so from now on I am not going to predict chapter posts. You guys will just have to keep your eyes open. :) Anywho, on with chapter 7. This one is kinda short because my brain just doesn't want to function and I am coming up with this stuff as I go. Also if there are any suggestions for the story or if there is anything you would like to have happen, leave a comment in the reviews and I will consider your suggestion. Now keep in mind just because you make a suggestion doesn't mean I will use, so don't get upset if I don't use your suggestion.

Peace

Nyala

~Story~

Echo woke up late the next morning. She didn't feel quite right. She felt as though something was really wrong and that something bad might happen today.

"Well, good morning sleepy head. Long day yesterday?," Demeter asked her daughter.

"Yeah. Momma? I have a funny feeling that something is really wrong. Like something bad might happen," Echo explained.

"Hmmm this is serious. Perhaps we should go talk to Old Deuteronomy," Munkustrap suggested to his mate.

"Perhaps we should," Demeter agreed.

"Let's just go now. I am not hungry and my friends are waiting for me," Echo said in a hurry.

"Alright. Let's go."

Munkustrap and Demeter led Echo through the streets of London until they came to a cafe. They crept around the corner to the back door. Munkustrap pushed the back door open. It was easy because the door was coming off its top hinges. Echo followed Demeter and Munkustrap into the café owner's office where she spotted Old D who seemed to be deep in thought.

"Deuteronomy?" Munkustrap whispered.

"Yes, Munkustrap?" Deuteronomy replied.

"We need to have a word with you. Echo woke up this morning having a feeling that something terrible is going to happen today. We were hoping you can help us piece this together," Munkustrap explained.

"Hmmm. Echo, before you came to live with us, did you have these sorts of feelings before?" Deuteronomy questioned.

"Yes, now that I think about it. And I was usually right, but I thought it was just because something bad happened to me every day because of that family," Echo responded.

"Well, yes that might have been the case then, but I am sensing something from you, Echo. You have a gift, but with that gift comes a great responsibility and a greater risk. You or someone close to you could be in danger," Deuteronomy began. "My suggestion to you is to stay close to your friends when you play together and for your parents to keep a watchful eye on you," he concluded.

Echo sat there not knowing whether to be amazed, shocked or scared.

"Thank you so much Old Deuteronomy," Demeter said then bowed her head in respect.

Munkustrap and Echo bowed too then the three quickly left to head back to the Junkyard. When they returned, Munkustrap and Demeter gave Echo permission to go play with the other kits, but advised her to stay close and to tell the other kits as well. Echo scurried to her friends to tell them everything, while her parents sat down to discuss the matter at hand and keeping a close eye on Echo.

"Dear, you don't think her bad feeling has to do with Macavity do you?" Demeter asked worried.

"I honestly don't know darling. We will just have to talk to the rest of the Tribe to inform them of the matter and to have them be on guard, if not for the Tribe's sake then for the kits," he replied as he casted a worried glance towards his daughter who was wrestling with Pouncival near the giant tire.

"Well, let's summon the rest of the Tribe to meet tonight. It looks like it's going to rain, so we should gather at the pub that's up the road. Old Deuteronomy will be here to watch over the kits," Demeter said after a moment of silence.

Munkustrap just nodded in agreement then left his mate to go tell the others of the meeting tonight.


	11. Chapter 8

OMG you guys! I am SOOOOOO sorry for not posting chapters for so long! I have been distracted with my other stories as well as with my YouTube channel. But have no fear for I am here….well, until I fall off the face of the earth again. HAHA! Anywho, enjoy this chapter. It may or may not be a long one. Again going off the cuff. :)

Peace

Nyala

~Story~

Before the last rays of sun could vanish, the rain began to fall. The members of the Tribe we're gathered at an old pub to discuss Echo's feeling and the safety of her and the other kits.

"Who is with the kits now?" Skimble asked with concern in his voice.

"Old Deuteronomy is at the Junkyard with the kits keeping an eye out," Munkustrap replied.

"What if Macavity attacks while we aren't there?" Jenny questioned frantically.

Chatter began among the Tribe, questioning the safety of the kits.

"Everyone please, settle down. The kits will be fine. Now, we need to come up with a plan of protection for our kits, like a neighborhood watch," Munkustrap said getting the Jellicles to calm their nerves a little.

Back at the Junkyard, Old Deuteronomy patrolled the Junkyard not minding the rain. The kits were all in their dens dry from the rain and safe from any harm or so he thought. Little did he know Macavity was lurking in the shadows, watching his every move.

"Should we attack now boss?" an all black cat asked Macavity.

"Not yet. First, I need to find the kit, then you may attack so I can get her," he instructed.

Just then a grey and white cat approached Macavity.

"Well?"

"Their den is the giant barrel," he informed.

"Excellent. Now, you may attack."

The all black cat and the grey and white cat dashed out of shadows, catching Old Deuteronomy off guard. The two Hench cats of Macavity's bit and clawed at Deuteronomy, until he was bleeding so much that he lost consciousness. While the two Hench cats attacked, Macavity quickly crept to the old barrel. Peering inside he spots Echo sleeping. Quickly he snatches her up in his mouth, startling her from her peaceful sleep and dashes out of the Junkyard. The two Hench cats quickly follow and the four disappear into the night with Echo's cries fading into silence.

A/N I know this was super short, but I promise the next chapter will be a little longer. I just have to keep you guys on the edge of your seats! :)


	12. Update! Important!

Hello my loves! I am so so so so so SO sorry that I have been MIA for so long. Life has been a little crazy for me. My spring semester is finally over; I am still hunting for a part time job; my boyfriend and I are looking to move (soon I hope.); and he and I have had family members in and out of the hospital for the last couple of months, ourselves included. Thank you for standing by for the upcoming chapters. I am hoping to have new ones up Thursday, but no promises. I love you all!

Peace

Nyala


	13. Chapter 9

If you read my previous author's note you guys know what went down and why I have been MIA. Anywho on with chapter 9!

Recap: Macavity kitnapped Echo while the Jellicles were having a meeting at a nearby pub about Echo's "feelings" (gift).

~Story~

Echo was mortified. She didn't know where she was being taken, but she most certainly knew who she was with. Macavity. With Echo still in his mouth, The Hidden Paw and his two hench cats continued to run. It seemed like hours before they finally stopped. Macavity abruptly dropped Echo on the ground in front of what appeared to be an old warehouse.

"Inside," Macavity hissed at the kitten.

Quickly Echo dashed inside with Macavity right behind her.

"Now that we have Munkustrap's daughter, what are we going to do?" the grey and white hench cat asked.

"When Munkustrap finds his precious kitten missing he will come looking for her. In three days, you will return to the Jellicles and tell Munkustrap that if he wants his daughter alive he will give the Jellicle Tribe to me and I will rule them," Macavity informed then let out a laugh.

"Razor, take our _guest _to one of the chambers and lock her in there," Macavity ordered the all black cat.

With a nod, Razor took Echo to a chamber to lock her up. The room was huge. There was a red velvet sofa with several tan pillows on it. Echo hopped up on to the sofa, curled into a tight ball and sobbed.

"Daddy, please find me. I am so scared," she whispered in the dark.

Echo cried until she fell into a not so peaceful sleep.

Meanwhile, the Jellicles returned to the Junkyard after their meeting and found Old Deuteronomy a bloody, unconscious mess. Panicking Demeter dashed to the barrel to find Echo missing.

"Munkustrap, she's gone," she wailed.

The other Jellicles went to check on the other kittens.

"All, but Echo are accounted for Munkustrap," Alonzo informed.

Finally Old Deuteronomy began to stir and he could not recall what happened.

Munkustrap was furious because he knew who had done this, but he was also afraid for his daughter. What if they couldn't get her back? Demeter sobbed uncontrollably as Munkustrap tried his best to comfort his mate.

"We will find her Demeter. One way or another, we will find her."


	14. Predicament Please Read

Hey y'all. So if you haven't seen my profile update here's my predicament.**My last update I put here on my profile I mentioned some future stories I would be writing. Unfortunately, I will not be doing my Harry Potter story Magic in the Heir. I forgot that a few years ago I had a Quizilla account where I actually began to share that story. It was either under my SlytherinFaeri account or my Litacanrana17 account. Since I cannot actually prove that those were my accounts I cannot post the story because I am afraid someone will claim that it was their story and not mine and accuse me of plagiarism. I actually had someone send me an email accusing me of being a rip off. I don't want to deal with this drama so I will not post the story. As for the ones I have in progress they are still on hold until further notice. Thanks to all my readers for their love and support.**


	15. Chapter 10

I'M BAAAAACCCCCCKKKKK! Yes I know I vanished from the fan fiction community back in 2010, but I have been wanting to come back to writing on here for a while now and my good friend known on here as Malurina twisted my arm (which it didn't take much) for a comeback. As soon I as I can I will post the next chapter to Second Chance and Malurina and I will resume All the World's a Stage (but we need to brain storm first.) Also to my fellow WWE fans who were reading DX World Takeover my sister and I will resume that as well. I am excited to be back and I hope you all who were reading my stories before will be excited for new things to come.

RECAP: So when I last wrote Macavity kitnapped Echo!

~Story~

Macavity's henchcat, Razor sat outside the room where Echo was locked away. He heard her crying for what seemed like forever until she finally stopped. He had no sympathy for the kit and certainly had no patience for her either. He was close to going in there and causing Echo harm if she hadn't stopped crying.

"Razor, go get some sleep. I will keep watch over the little brat," came the voice of his comrade, Blades. Razor trotted away as Blades lay down in front of the door and settled himself. Meanwhile, Macavity was in his room contemplating and plotting his next step.

"Hmmm. I could kill the little princess if Munkstrap doesn't give me what I want, but I am sure that he will if he truly loves his precious daughter," he grumbled to himself. "No. No. That's too basic. I need something more. Perhaps, I need to keep her for myself. Yes, yes. It won't be much longer before she is old enough to start mating. She is certainly a pretty one. Hmmm. I need to sleep on this matter." With that final thought, Macavity crawled into his bed of pillows and settled down to sleep.

Echo startled herself from a deep sleep. She had a horrible nightmare that Macavity killed some members of her Jellicle family. She hoped that it was only a dream and not a prediction like Old Deuteronomy explained to her before. Blades was still lying outside her door and he was beginning to feel frisky. Not being able to contain himself much longer, he unlocked the door to Echo's room. Echo's ears perked up at the sound of the door being unlocked and she began to lightly shake for fear of who it was and what they may do to her.

"Hello kit," Blades rasped. He stalked over to her bed where she was now hunched down and in a ball. Echo was absolutely scared out of her mind. Blades laid himself next to Echo and licked her ear. She shivered and he noticed this.

"Oh, no need to be frightened kit. I just wanna play," he informed her with a sickening smile.

Echo wasn't exactly sure what he meant by "play", but because of who Blades is she knew it wasn't tag and it frightened her.

Back at the Junkyard, Munkustrap and the other toms were gathered trying to devise a plan to get Echo back while Demeter and the other queens were tending to Old Deuteronomy's wounds.

"Perhaps Mistoffelees can locate her and bring her back?" Alonzo piped up.

"No. His powers aren't strong enough yet and he still doesn't have full control of them," Munkustrap replied.

"One way or another we will find her," Tugger said. "We just have to start looking. Search every possible place in London that Macavity could have taken her."

The toms split up and began their search for Macavity and Echo.

A/N I hope that this was a good start to my comeback on here and that you all enjoyed this chapter. :) I will try to post again as soon as possible.

Nyala


End file.
